A Butler's Lullaby
by Mark'Monfang'Harris
Summary: A butler's duty is to his charge. He is to see to their wishes above his own. He is only happy when they are happy and he is only fulfilled when they are fulfilled. Their orders are absolute and their wishes are first in his mind. This is true except for when the charge is in danger. then the Butler must tend to their charge for their best interest.


His steps made no sound as he walked down the wooden steps carved out of the grand tree-tower he and his lady call home. His attire was perfectly pressed and did not wrinkle as he walked, though his face bore enough wrinkles from the ravages of time and long service to make up for it. The only remaining hint that he was once young was a thin mustache on his upper lip.

At the bottom of the stairs, deep under the ground, he found who he sought. The princess, Twilight Sparkle, still hunched over the deep, glowing pit leading down into one of the magic leylines that network across the planet. All around her floated books and scrolls that she sometimes His wrinkles deepen as he looks at her condition. Eyes darkened around the bottom and blood shot, her mane, coat and tail were in distraught from lack of care. Her wings, slightly extended, where in desperate need of care. Her body much thinner and almost appeared malnourished.

"Milady Twilight-" the butler attempted to speak with his charge, but was interrupted by a harsh shush next to the stairs.

Spike, now larger from when the butler first was tasked with seeing to Twilight's care, was surrounded with books of his own, one open in his claw that he was in the mist of reading. "Twilight is doing research. Don't bother her.

"Master Spike," Jeeves the Butler started, keeping his voice calm as he watched the dragon get up and walk towards Twilight, having to look up at him now, "I understand her desire to study this, but I can't allow it at the detriment of her health. Nor your own."

Spike gave the butler a sharp look, but it was dulled by the weariness in his eyes, having stayed up as long as she had. He gave a snort towards him and extended the book out towards twilight till it was picked up by her magic, "Page 143." When he spoke the words, the book flipped open and turned to the page before floating before Twilight's eyes.

"Thank you, Spike." Twilight's voice cracked and was barely above a whisper as she responded more in an automatic fashion than if she had actually understood that he brought the book to her.

As Spike shuffled away to look though more books, Jeeves snorted, his brow furrowing as he approached the sphere of floating books, stepping in between a gap without stopping for a moment. "Milady, I have come to fetch you."

Twilight didn't look up from her reading as she spoke. "I will be to lunch shortly, Jeeves, thank you," her words came out in the same manner as she addressed Spike, as if she hadn't fully registered the presence of her butler.

Jeeves, his frown deepening at the response, pressed on. "Milady, it is beyond time for lunch, tea, dinner, supper, desert or even a midnight cap. You have pushed yourself beyond the limits of any sane pony and I have to bring an end to this," he finished his statement with a sharp strike of his forehoof on the floor, snapping Twilight out of her daze.

She looked around, her magic fading away and making the books and scrolls clatter to the floor. When she found the clock, she had to close and rub her eyes just to let them focus enough for her to read it. It was well beyond midnight, at the rate she was going she could greet the raising sun and accuse it of being late to their meeting. "I.. I will be finished soon, Jeeves," she said, now actually speaking in the tone that showed she knew he was there. "I just have to finish-"

"You said that last night, Milady. Forgive me. But as your butler, I can not allow you to stress yourself any further. You will sleep." The last words were a direct order as his horn flashed with magic and brought forward a violin from under his coat, setting the bow in place as the instrument floated in the air.

"Jeeves.. I am the Princess here," Twilight's voice was growing sharp and harsh as she spoke, agitated from lack of sleep, "I will stay up as long as I want and you can't make go to sleep!"

"Milady, I think you will find that is far from the truth." The violin began to play, the bow pulling across the tightened strings in a practiced motion, releasing a sweet song bound within the cords. The notes were long and flowed gently like a river. The motions mimicked a rocking cradle meant for young foals as he played his lullaby.

Twilight could already feel the effects, her knees giving away for a moment until she focused herself. "Spike," she called out to her assistant, "Please make him stop!"

Spike, who had already started to dose, shook his head to wake himself up and walked over to Jeeves, his claw outstretched towards the floating instrument.

"Milady," Jeeves started, not moving from his position, "I have spent a long time tending to the care of many of noble pony. And I have acquired many skills to assist me in my duties. So know that when I say you will sleep. You will sleep." At his final words, Spike's joins gave out in weariness and he collapsed unto a pillow of magic generated by Jeeves, the adolescent dragon already asleep.

Twilight, now looking more distraught, tried to plead with Jeeves as her body sunk deeper into sleep. "But.. I have.. to study."

"Hush now, Princess," Jeeves said, sweet and gentle, "There will always be tomorrow. There is no disaster, no danger to advert. Just your beautiful curiosity. Sleep with the knowledge that you can search for secrets with a clear mind when you wake."

Twilight opened her mouth to plead once more, but found only a sigh escape her lips as she fell on another pillow of magic from Jeeves. He carried them both up the stairs, the violin still playing the sweet lullaby as he carried them into their bedroom. Spike was laid onto his bed at the foot of Twilight's own. Her body covered in the soft sheets as she sunk deeper into sleep.

Jeeves watched over them, finishing up his lullaby as he watched them be taken away by sleep, slowly closing the door as the last note was eased from the instrument. "Sleep well, My Princess."


End file.
